Tales of a Jinchuuriki
by MyTwistedLight
Summary: Battered and beaten and close to death, Naruto is left for dead. But after he is found by one of the most dangerous organizations in the land, what fate will befall him? His life continues, and he learns about himself, a Jinchuuriki...
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry, but I haven't been able to update this story in a while. I've been really busy for the past while, but things are starting to wind down and I have a lot more free time, especially since my break starts today.**

**I'll be reformatting the story, consolidating the smaller chapters, it makes them flow more, and I prefer larger chapters. I'll also be uploading the new chapter later today; it takes a break from Naruto and Itachi, and Konoha, and focuses on Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. I've decided that I'll have these types of chapters occurring frequently throughout the story, in order to provide some insight on what the other characters are up to during the main events.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Tales of a Jinchuuriki

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meeting

* * *

  
**

He didn't even sense the ninja before he attacked. Weapons came out of nowhere and raked him open from his shoulder to stomach. Blood poured out of terrible wounds and if he had been a normal human, he would have died instantly. His inner demon body kept him alive, but barely. He was onslaught by waves of dizziness and agonizing pain, which prevented him from concentrating enough to use his own power against the ninja.

The dark night would not hide him from the ninja now that his blood had filled the air. He could hear him coming towards him fast. He went into the forest, knowing he could not elude the man in there, but trying to give himself time. Branches clawed at his face and arms as he stumbled blindly through the trees. Then he felt it a pain went throughtout his body. He had been found, and attacked.

He looked around, recognizing nothing. "Where am I?" was his last thought before he slipping to his knees, his strength gone and peaceful blackness took him as he passed out...

It was late at night when Itachi walked to the base. He spotted something that looked like a bundle of rags on the side of the road.

As Itachi approached the bundle, he realized with a start that it was a man's body – bloody and torn. He knelt down by the body, looking at the terrible wounds. "Who could have done this?...he mused as he touched the body. It was still warm! He searched for a pulse and found it, faint under his fingers. "He's alive!"

He stood up, the man cradled in his arms. Akatsuki's base was near.

Kisame heard the banging and rushed to open the door. Itachi stood there, holding the bloody body of a young man. "Have Deidara get Konan! Hurry up!"

"Huh?" Was Kisame's reply. Konan? Was this man alive?

Itachi carried the man into the base, setting him gently on the floor. "I'm not sure what got him. Hard to believe he's alive." The words spilled out in a rush.

Konan joined them and cried out when she saw the ghastly wounds. "Please give her some space." Itachi requested.

Itachi went to the cabinet and got out clean cloths. He removed the scraps of clothes from the boy's chest and shoulder and pressed the cloths into the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. "This happened not so long ago. He bleeds freely still." He examined the gashes, "Who could have done this?

Kisame brought two lamps over to the area. From the many prior injuries that members had experienced, he knew that Konan would need light.

"How is he alive?" Konan thought, "He should be dead. The blood loss alone should have killed him." But even a patient at death's door is a patient, and her hands began their work. With Itachi's help, she removed his clothing, most of it already in tatters. They careful washed the wounds so Konan could see them clearly. With a heavy sigh, she began to sew the battered body together. His intestines were torn in pieces – she sewed two pieces together and watched in amazement as they fused together and began to heal on their own. Was this the power of the Kyuubi?

All night long Konan sewed and sewed, stitching together the torn flesh of her patient. Each time she stitched a part together, the bleeding would stop and the flesh would start to heal on its own. Finally, just as the rays of dawn appeared over the base, she finished. She was exhausted. She looked at her patient, wrapped in bandages and sleeping deeply.

He looked so young, with his bright blonde spread beneath him. Fair features, although now they were marred by chalk white skin from the massive blood loss and deep dark circles under his closed eyes. And those eyes! When she had lifted one of his lids to check the pupil, she gasped when she saw the deep blue there. She had never seen such beautiful eyes before. Throughout the day, they would stop to check on the sleeping young man. Itachi, who felt very protective since he had found their patient, looked in often. Konanhad gone to her room to get some much needed rest, with the promise that she would be sent for if needed. Deidara and Kisame also looked in on him. There was never any change. Not even a moan came from him. Just deep, healing sleep.

Night fell and the base was quiet. They had decided to keep watch over the man, worried that he might take a turn for the worst while they slept. Konan had come in the late afternoon to check him and change his bandages. There seemed to be nothing any of them could do except wait.

Itachi walked quietly to the room where the man slept and kept a vigil over him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Before dawn Konan arrived to check on the boy. When she and Itachi moved him to change the bandages, he woke up.

Glancing around the strange room, he murmured, "Where did I end up?".

"In an unspecified location" Itachi told him. Naruto nodded before drifting off into sleep.

Konan continued with his bandages, noticing that his deep wounds were healing well. It was mostly the massive blood loss that had kept him asleep, as his body replenished its strength. Naruto woke up again later and asked for water. Konan gently lifted his head to let him drink. Hearing that the boy was finally awake, Itachi returned to the room.

"I am very grateful for your care" Naruto said, "I doubt that I would have lived without your help." He was still tired and soon drifted back to sleep.

When the boy awoke again he found himself at a loss. Itachi appeared and filled him in on how they found him and treated him.

Even with that knowledge, Naruto was still confused. He was now stuck in a secret hideout of Akatsuki, but they were being strangely warm and kind to him.

'Why would Akatsuki want him alive? They were supposed to be a group of dangerous, wanted criminals. They were supposed to be S ranked missing shinobi who abandoned their villages in order to pursue selfish and dangerous desires They were supposed to be all of these horrible things, yet they were treating him as if he was a close friend or comrade.'

Suddenly a pain came rushing through his head. It was the Kyuubi. Naruto entered a trance-like state and soon was looking into his own subconsiousness, the mindscape that he shared with the Kyuubi.

'I'm not in the mood! What do you want?'

**'You will show respect when you talk to me!'** shouted the Kyuubi sending a surge of chakra through the boy's body.

The mindscape became hazed as Naruto almost blacked out from the sudden release of chakra. 'I'm sorry, what is it that you want?'

**'You were pondering why, these **_**Akatsuki**_** wanted to keep you alive, correct. Especially since they can easily kill you in this weakened state.'**

'You know why?!'

**'I curse the Yondaime for sealing me within the most oblivious, idiotic, unobservant fool who is allowed to be called a shinobi! They are only keeping you alive because... they want **_**me!**_**'**

'Huh!?'

**'**_**I **_**am the most powerful of all the bijuu. Unfortunately, due to the actions of that man... the Yondaime Hokage, I have been sealed within you. Now our fates are intertwined, **_**my life depends on your life, if you die, so do I**_**. That is why they are allowing you to live. For whatever plan they have, I am needed, along with the others of my kind.'**

'So I am basically guaranteed to not be a target for them now?'

**'You fool! How could you become their target, when they already have you?!'**

'Uh...Th-'

**'If they wanted, they could extract me from the confinement of this seal. There would be but a single downside, I would become their tool. And if that were to happen, your life would cease.'**

'Well I can't let that happen. I've made a promise that I will keep. And I have a dream that I will attain. I'm gonna become Hokage! So the only thing I can do for now is ally myself with Akatsuki and become strong enough to not only protect myself, but my dreams and bonds as well.

**'This is the most well thought out thing that has ever come out of your mind'** the Kyuubi chuckled, **'It would seem that my presence has affected you in more ways than one'.**

'Whatever. I'll speak with you later.'

Itachi had walked into the room while Naruto had been conversing with his inner demon. As soon as the boy left the mindscape, Itachi told him it was time they had a chat. Naruto complied.

Naruto would need to play this out _perfectly _if he ever wanted to have his dreams realized...


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Tales of a Jinchuuriki

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings

* * *

  
**

The boy walked through the base. Itachi was leading the way, and was keeping a steady pace always being a few steps ahead of him. Though their walk only took a few minutes, it felt like hours to Naruto, who was extremely nervous about encountering the Akatsuki leader himself. When they stopped at a door Itachi told Naruto to stay put, while he talked with the leader.

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi through the mindscape, he was calling him. He decided to listen to what the beast had to say.

**'Human, you must give yourself an aura of solidness and determination. Don't show fear in front of this person.'**

'Oh, you make it sound easy!'

**'There are two possibilities; either they shall somehow extract me from this cursed seal or they will keep you alive and use you.'**

'In either case _you_ will be the one living, but _I _have a 50/50 chance of dying. Now how relaxing is that revelation?'

**'Like you said, either way, **_**I **_**am still going to be living.'**

'So nice to know you care. But I have things that I need to do!'

**'Heh, you're still determined to follow through with that damned goal of yours?! It doesn't matter, listen to what I tell you, and you won't die...'**

The conversation ended when Itachi came to get Naruto. Naruto exited the mindscape and looked at the older boy. Itachi quietly escorted him into the room.

As they entered the room , the Akatsuki leader ordered Naruto to sit. Itachi showed the boy a chair, and then stood behind him.

"So you are _Uzumaki Naruto_, of _Konohagakure_. Not only that, you are also the _Jinchuuriki_ of the _Kyuubi no Youko_.

"Yes."

"Now what to do with you? We can't extract the Kyuubi from you just yet, though we can't risk letting you go free. And with the Kyuubi's ability to heal your wounds, it would prove difficult to simply keep you incapacitated at all times."

"Well then, I have a proposition" said Naruto.

"And that would be what?" asked Pein.

"I could join this organization seeing as how you are currently down by one."

"Hmm?" asked the leader, intrigued by this response.

"I will make sure to bring Orochimaru to you, so you can do whatever you please to him, I will also help protect you from the shinobi of Konoha."

"It's reasonable, but what makes me sure that you won't betray the organization? You've brought up Orochimaru, who was a _traitor _himself".

"I made a promise to bring my friend, my closest bond, back from the clutches of Orochimaru. It is my word, and I'll never go back on it." Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. For a split second a faraway look was in his eyes.

The leader starred at the boy for what seemed like an eternity, then he said "Uzumaki Naruto, you are now a member of Akatsuki. Betray us and everyone whom you hold dear will be terminated, along with your home village of Konoha. "

Naruto nodded his head and left the room. Itachi stayed back.

"Itachi" called the Leader, "I want you to help Naruto. Get him all of his needed supplies, clothes, and weapons. Also summon the others in order to formally introduce the boy. After that is done, I want you all to decide who will mentor him".

"Yes" said Itachi as he nodded and left out of the room.

"Naruto, welcome to Akatsuki" said Itachi as he lead Naruto down the hall.

"Thank you, Itachi" said Naruto as he gave the older ninja a smile.

* * *

Naruto followed Itachi through the base. Its long corridors all seemed to be the same, it was so confusing. He wondered how the other members were able to get through without a problem. While he was in thought Naruto didn't notice that Itachi had stopped and he bumped right into him.

Suddenly fearing for his life the blonde quickly gave an apology. Itachi didn't seem to mind, and opened the door in front of the pair. He ushered the younger ninja to enter and follwed .Naruto was in awe looking at the room. Inside there were hundreds of different weapons and all of them seemed to be brand new. Itachi noticing the way Naruto was looking at the weapons said, "Naruto, you may pick one weapon-".

"What! Only one!? You guys have so many, I want more than that. Please!!!" Naruto interrupted.

"You know it is rude to interrupt someone, especially when they are telling something to you for your own benefit." Naruto began to blush. "As I was saying you may pick a single weapon in which you will specialize. Along with that you may pick other weapons to supplement it, along with basic ninja equipment."

Naruto nodded and began his long search for a weapon. He looked at swords, none of which seemed to suit him at all. All were either to big or did not feel right in his hands. Leaving the swords he looked over at _fans_, axes and explosives. "Itachi I don't think there are any weapons that suit me here" said Naruto with a sigh. The young ninja began to return to Itachi.

"I think there is an alternative...you need not any weapons... follow me to the training field" Itachi said leaving the weapons room.

After a few minutes the pair found themselves in a large training area outside.

"Itachi, shouldn't this be inside in case there are intruders?" inquired Naruto.

"Normally that would hold true, but we have cast a Genjustsu over this whole area. Coming here will cause them to think they are still walking through a forest." Naruto seemed pleased with the answer and stood in the middle of the field. "Now, focus your chakra."

Naruto began to concerntrate. With his Sharingan, Itachi could see that the boys chakra was beginning to stabilize. "You are doing okay". Naruto was suprised at that statement; to him it seemed rare that any Uchiha would give a compliment, especially one as gifted and powerful as Itachi.

"What is this training for...I will need weapons to fight. oh wait, you are gonna teach me some new jutsu aren't you?" asked Naruto getting exremely excited.

"It will be similar to that Naruto" said Itachi. He took off his cloak, and revealed his perfectly toned body, which was muscled from years of training and battle. He also released his hair from its ponytail and it framed his face, bangs covered his eyes, but through them you could still see his Sharingan.

"The Kyuubi had the ability to sense chakra, though it couldn't see it as I can, rather it could feel the presence of chakra around it which allowed it to differentiate from foes. Also by its sense of smell, it could track a specific person's chakra, much like the Inuzuka Clan of Konoha. For now, I'll work on your chakra control, as they are essential in order for you to use those abilities, along with the jutsu I will eventually teach you."

Naruto nodded. This suddenly seemed like it would be really hard. Naruto entered the mindscape.

'Fox, is what he said true? Could you really do all of those things?'

**'Yes, human. He knows more about me than you, and you have had me inside of you for almost your entire life.'**

'Whatever fox, I just wanted to know.'

The brief chat between the two ended and Naruto exited the mindscape. Naruto looked still looked, but ready to try at least. Itachi was staring at him, with those piercing Sharingan eyes. "Are you done talking to _yourself _Naruto?" he asked somewhat amused. Naruto blushed and nodded. Now his training would begin...

When their training was completed, Naruto was left exhausted. Sweat seemed to ooze out of him, and he felt like he was gonna die. "Itachi can't we just sit for a little while? PLEASE!!" Naruto whined.

"_A ninja should not show emotion_" said Itachi flatly.

"So mean" groaned Naruto. The two of them entered a room. It was dark, and Naruto felt uneasy. but then something hit him, a smell...and a familiar one at that. "Ramen" said Naruto. Itachi smirked. The lights came on and in the room were 7 people. And in the middle of the group was an extremely large bowl of Ramen. Magically his strength returned and Naruto lept for the bowl. Much to his displeasure, the bowl disappeared. The blonde ninja landed face first onto the ground. All around him came the sounds of laughing and sneering.

"_A ninja should always be cautious_" said Itachi with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"That is _not _funny" whined Naruto as he checked his head for bumps or bruises.

"So this is the newest member" said Kisame. He was still laughing which revealed his shark like teeth.

"Shut up, fish breath" replied Naruto as he got up. Kisame seemed offended by his remark, and the blonde ninja smiled. He turned to look at the remaining 6 people around him. "When do I get to eat" demanded Naruto. This time his gaze was on Itachi.

"You will eat soon, Naruto" said Itachi. "But you should first meet the other members of Akatsuki" he said gesturing to them. "Allow me to introduce, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan, and as you already know Kisame."

"Nice to meet you guy's" said Naruto. Itachi then presented him, with his well deserved bowl of ramen.


	4. Chapter 3: Mission

Tales of a Jinchuuriki

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mission

* * *

**

"Naruto" called Itachi from outside the younger boy's room. "Wake up; we have important work to do".

"Coming!" replied Naruto waking up. He had slept soundly after eating so much ramen; he guessed he had been treated for joining into the organization.

He looked around his room, and saw a set of clothes set on a chair. He quickly got dressed and then looked at himself in a mirror. Naruto was wearing a form-fitting black shirt without sleeves; he also had on some baggy pants, fingerless gloves, and sandals.

Naruto came out of the room and found Itachi dressed similarly. The older boy began to lead Naruto through the base.

"Itachi, are we going for more training?" asked Naruto.

"No, but on this mission you will be learning" replied Itachi.

"Mission!? We're going on a mission?"

"Yes. We've been ordered to infiltrate an ancient tower and take some scrolls of vital importance".

"I understand, but shouldn't fish face be going with you?"

"Normally yes, but I've been ordered to take you along" replied Itachi. He turned to Naruto, "Be careful on this mission, messing up could mean _death for you_".

Naruto nodded and followed. Itachi was protecting him, and he felt somewhat at ease. The two continued their journey in silence.

* * *

There was no path or trail through the mountains and the whereabouts of the tower was nebulous at best. They weren't even entirely sure if it even existed. Finally, they found their prize. Carved into the mountain itself was a tower. It was about 200 feet tall, a three-quarters round building with the back attached to the mountain. There were narrow slits of windows along the walls, spiraling up until the very top of the Tower.

To their great pleasure, when the two ninja got closer, they saw that the tower seemed to be abandoned. There were no guards and no lights in any of the windows and the tall, heavy door stood wide open. They went to the door and peered inside, but there was nothing but a yawning blackness. Even though it was still afternoon, the sun was pale in this desolate land, so they lit torches before entering.

Cautiously they walked inside, the light from their torches was not the way it should have been and only a small circle around them was dimly lit. A black stone floor showed beneath their feet and nothing else. Their footsteps echoed inside the Tower. Was it truly empty?

As if in answer to their unspoken question, the door slammed shut and their torches went out at the exact same time, plunging them into utter darkness.

Naruto froze, afraid to move. He reached out to touch Itachi and moved closer to him, but was paralyzed to move beyond that. He could see nothing and had no idea what lay in front of them. Even Itachi seemed no longer sure in which direction the door was so they couldn't go backward.

Itachi knelt down, carefully to keep near his brother partner. He formed hand seals and produced a katon jutsu trying to light the torch, but the jutsu only flared and died away, not even causing the torch to spark.

"A Genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No. I would've saw a Genjutsu and dispelled it with my Sharingan".

"Then Ninjutsu?" Naruto replied.

"Seems like it. Nothing involving fire works as it should." He sighed. "I guess we just stay here until we figure out a way to leave or enter further inside."

The two sat down on the cold floor and waited in the dark. There was complete silence around them. There was not even a scrabble of mice or a chirp of an insect. Silence clung to the tower like the darkness, heavy and oppressive. If it was meant to unnerve, it was having a good effect. Naruto were afraid to move. For hours they sat there, their muscles cramping from the cold, hard floor. They had water and a little food which they shared, but nothing else.

Without warning, a torch flared awake, startling them. They jumped to their feet and looked around the dimly lit area. This torch worked as it should and they could see that they were in a small room with a long dark hallway opposite the front door. They put their torches to the lit one, but they did not ignite.

Shrugging their shoulders in unison, they walked to the corridor. Instantly another torch lit, this one further down the corridor, and at the same time, the first torch went out. They continued down the long passage, following the torches, one by one, until they reached a spiral staircase, which wound like a tight corkscrew around a stone pillar. A single torch was at its base, beckoning them. The staircase must be in the center of the tower.

Slowly they climbed, only one torch in back of them and one in front lit at any one time. As soon as they passed, the torch in back would go out and a new one in front would light. There was no railing on the outer stairway, only pitch black. A fall on these steps would surely kill them. Many hundred steps they climbed, seeing nothing but more steps; hearing nothing but their own labored breathing. They had to be at the top by now!

Around one more curve and a ceiling appeared, with the stairs going through a narrow opening. The brothers climbed through the opening and stepped out into a large round room that must have encompassed the entire Tower. While the rest of the tower was in uttered darkness, in this room there was faint light. On the other side of the room stood a tall scroll.

Someone was in the room in an instant; he came from the shadows. Whether the person had been hiding there or had been watching them the whole time, there was no way to know. Itachi activated his Sharingan and drew out a blade. The blade sang as it came from its scabbard.

"I'll be taking my scroll... and your lives!" The man hissed out. He pulled out a sword.

The Uchiha performed a jutsu and flames soon licked the edges of his blade. Itachi took his stance, crouched and ready, his weapon held high.

"The scroll is mine! And I'm not going to lose it to anyone!" The man growled and crouched low, ready to spring. He had faced many others in the past, he was ready for battle.

But Itachi wasn't just any ninja. Anyone who could manage to get this far into the tower had to be well taught, but Itachi was a master. His sword sang as it cut through the air and bit deep into the man's shoulder -- then seared the wound with burning fire. The man yelped out in pain, then quickly back flipped away. Blood began to flow down his arm. Itachi moved towards the mysterious man and again the sword sang. He moved just in time to avoid the razor sharp blade, but Itachi sliced upward instantly. Again the blade cut deep, this time through calf muscle. The man was now hobbled.

Again and again they both danced a deadly tune. Itachi's blade was now smeared with blood and the man was bleeding profusely. He would die if he didn't get help soon. But the man refused to call to give in -- his pride would not admit failure -- and this stubbornness would be the death of him.

Itachi stood motionless in front of the man, only a few feet in front of him. The man was swaying unsteadily on his feet, unable to even raise his hands in defense. Itachi raised the sword high for the killing blow -- one that would cleave the man's skull in two. But then the man smirked.

Itachi suddenly sensed a presence behind him. Another man, no a clone! He moved just in time to avoid being stabbed by a blade.

"Naruto!" called Itachi. While he wasn't worried about himself, the young Jinchuuriki wouldn't be able to defend himself against this enemy.

"He's gone!" spat the man. He then darted forward to attack Itachi. The Uchiha now had to defend against not only the man, but his clone as well. He was sure he could take them, but Naruto... could be dead. He was no longer focused on the battle, but on making sure that the young boy was safe.

With his mind not focused on the battle, he was having a hard time fighting against both the man and his clone. They saw Itachi's distraction and were energized with a new strength. They had him!

Itachi cursed to himself. He should have seen this coming. Because of him Naruto was dead! He managed to block blows from both blades aimed at his head.

"Karada Seiiku: Ude" [Body Growth: Arm] Itachi heard the man say. And then he saw it. Another arm had come from the man's body and it too held a blade. "Now you die!" said the man with a cynical smile.

He then raised the blade. And grunted.

Itachi looked and saw a silver point protruding from the center of the man's chest. For a second, he couldn't understand what he was seeing.

Time slowed to a crawl as he watched the point withdraw and a river of red liquid begin to pour out of his chest. Then in a second of blinding clarity, he realized the truth.

The man had been stabbed through the back. The silver point had been a sword blade piercing through his body. He looked down again -- now the entire front of his clothes was covered in blood.

It was heart blood...

Life blood.

The man twisted around to look his killer in the eye.

It was Naruto!

Then the man crumbled to his knees and stayed there, his head hanging and the sword in his hands falling limp. His clone vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I couldn't let him kill you" Naruto whispered to the surprised Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 4: In Their Minds

Tales of a Jinchuuriki

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Their Minds  


* * *

**

"You killed him" said Itachi.

"... I know..." replied Naruto. His demeanor had changed completely. He wasn't the reckless, loud-mouthed brat that he normally was, rather a quiet, broken child.

"Naruto, it's okay".

"How is it okay Itachi? I took this guy's life".

"You are a shinobi. Death is something that will be common in your future, are you telling me that you've never encountered it before?" asked the Uchiha.

"I've encountered it before... on my first mission. It was a really sad thing" said Naruto softly.

"There are those who kill for no reason, other than to take lives. And then there are those who kill in order to protect themselves and others". Itachi looked at Naruto. "Even though you killed, you had a reason for it. You wanted to protect me. Not only did you do that, you also avenged those who suffered by his hands, and prevented him from taking more lives".

Naruto just looked at Itachi. And he felt tired? Something was happening to him. He collapsed. Itachi was staring at him, his Sharingan still activated.

**'Who's here?'**

'I am Uchiha Itachi, Kyuubi.'

**'Uchiha? Why is it that you're here!?'**

'You took possession of Naruto during that battle and killed that man. Naruto believes he did it.'

**'And the reason you contact me is why? I not only saved his life, but yours as well.'**

'I did not need your help. I could have killed the man easily. What I needed was information, but you killed any chance of getting any. And do you really think I believe that you wanted Naruto's safety? Your lives are intertwined, your life is his. You did nothing but protect yourself.'

**'There's something else you wanted... What is it?'**

'My reason for coming here is about Naruto. My needs can wait. Tell him the truth, or fall victim to the Sharingan.'

**'Hahaha! Well it would seem I have no choice... so be it. I shall tell the boy. But you won't be able to protect him forever, Uchiha...'**

'I know... But I do have a question. What is it that's so important about this scroll?'

**'I shall tell you...'**

'Thank you, Kyuubi'

[A few hours later]

**'Wake up boy!'**

'What... what is it Kyuubi?'

**'You are still pure. While blood has been spilled, it wasn't by your hands.'**

'What do you mean?'

**'During the attack earlier, you were knocked unconscious by that man. Knowing that you could possibly die, I took control of your body.'**

'You took control!?'

**'Yes, and I killed that man.'**

'I thought... I killed him.'

**'It would seem that way. My possession of your body ended after I stabbed the man.'**

'Why didn't you tell me?'

**'I saw no reason in doing so. That Uchiha is the only reason why we are even having this conversation.'**

'Itachi? How did Itachi talk to you!? What happened? Kyuubi, tell me please!'

**'I've been to kind to you boy. Be happy that I was in a generous mood, having been able to kill again.'**

'But I still have questions!'

**'Find your own answers...'

* * *

**

"Naruto" said Tsunade to herself.

She was looking over his page in the data book of all Konoha's ninja. She thought back to when she had first met the boy. He was nothing but a loud-mouthed brat, though he had a good heart.

He had challenged her, one of the Sannin, to a fight. Of course, he had lost, but he had tried to use such a powerful technique, the Rasengan. After the fight, she had made a bet with him, testing whether or not he would be able to master the technique.

He did it of course, and it was a lucky thing that he did. It saved his life. He had fought that medical ninja, Kabuto. He was undoubtedly powerful, being able to fight on par with herself, though she was under the effects of her longtime haemaphobia. It was amazing to see how he triumphed.

_Naruto. He had a dream and he would not give up on it. Jiraiya, Kakashi, trained him and he even had the Kyuubi inside of him because of the Yondaime's efforts._

_There was potential within him. He could have done anything._

_Now, he was missing…_

Even Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, had begun to lose hope. She thought back to that day when it first happened…

_Tsunade was busy in her office. Lots of paperwork and nobody wanting to do it all. She was not focused today, well less focused than usual. It was then that Shizune came running in, with a very troubled look on her face, followed by Ton-Ton._

_The Fifth looked up from her work and sensed her puzzlement. "What's wrong Shizune", she said with boredom in her tone. "Well the Rookie Nine along with Gai's team have returned but... well… um, one person is gone." _

"_What do you mean Shizune?" questioned Tsunade now demanding the answer from her. "Who's gone missing? I need details!"._

_" I-it's Naruto Tsunade-sama" she stammered quickly, while quietly backing out of the Hokage's office._

_Tsunade snapped! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO IS GONE?! MOREOVER, WHY IS IT THAT NO ONE REPORTED THIS TO ME EARLIER?! SHIZUNE I WANT YOU TO BRING ALL OF THOSE TEAMS TO MEE IMMEDIATELY. WARN THEM THAT I WILL WANT A PRECISE VERBAL ACCOUNT FROM EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM!!!" Tsunade yelled to Shizune, who quickly ran out of the office._

_Tsunade was fuming! She threw her fist down on her desk in frustration. It was destroyed on contact. Papers were thrown everywhere and even the floor was damaged. Those teams had better have a damn good explanation!_

_She calmed down. 'One must be calm, or they will become blind to all, including the truth', she told to herself. She'd need a clear head in order to process all of this and figure out how to get Naruto back…_

_'My love, my brother and now Naruto. Why are they all gone? Could it be because of me? NO! I have done nothing wrong. Going after their dreams and protecting others is what was in them. But now I have to figure out how and why Naruto is missing'._

_While the Hokage was deep in thought many ninja lined up at her door. Not one of them wanted to see her currently, not even the Jounin senseis. Chouji finished the last potato chip in his bag before crumpling it. In the awkward silence in the hall it made too much noise._

_The Fifth was heard the bag crumple and then the rage inside her swelled up once more "COME IN NOW, ALL OF YOU!!!" she yelled to the door. Within moments all of the ninja were inside her office. They all stood around the remains of the broken desk and could see that most of the room had taken a beating as well._

_Shikamaru muttered under his breath that this was going to be extremely troublesome. Sakura was hiding her face, and Hinata looked not only terrified, but heartbroken as well. The rest of them were silent as they stared at the Hokage._

_"Explain!" she said shortly. Not one of them dared to speak, they were too afraid of the impending wrath that Tsunade would inflict on them. "Well then, if no one is going to speak willingly" she said while forming a fist. "I'LL MAKE YOU TALK!" she yelled obliterating a wall with her fist._


	6. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so... it's been over 3 years since I last even logged onto my account. I honestly haven't gotten back into writing anything, but I've been reading lots of fanfiction lately. So I'm debating whether or not I should actually update this or start making new stories.

So it comes down to the people who've read this: Should I continue (though I warn whatever I had in mind back then is lost, but I have a plot in mind)? Or move on to making new stuff?


End file.
